


Lapin

by Quidproquo



Category: All New X-Factor
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quidproquo/pseuds/Quidproquo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro变成兔子了。大家都知道，兔子是一种这样那样的动物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapin

**Author's Note:**

> 车祸都是作者的错。作者其实是来搞笑的。  
> 说起来你可能不相信，是皮戳先动的手。  
> 假装X因子只有一个公共浴室。

“哇喔。”

 

  
Remy沉默了半分钟，对眼前的景象发出一声感叹。“不错的新造型，Pietro。”然后成功的收获了一个恶狠狠的眼刀。这里是三十二楼，为了防止自己立刻被恼羞成怒的快银直接丢下去，牌皇还是决定把接下来半句“你是打算去Night Club端茶水了吗”咽回肚子里。

 

  
“Linda刚才告诉我，他们已经找到了让你恢复正常的方法，”Lorna耸耸肩，看着自己的哥哥正沮丧地捂住脸，“但制作药物也许还需要三天左右的时间。”

 

  
Pietro把脸埋在手心里，闷声抱怨，“也就是说我还需要带着这个愚蠢的兔耳朵和尾巴，以及花上足足十秒钟从卧室走到浴室，至少三天？喔，好极了。”

 

  
“至少它让你看上去顺眼了一些。”Remy小声地说——好吧，其实是那种“装作自言自语但是又有意让对方听见”的音量。同时，他还用顺便用“顺眼”代替了原先想的“可爱”。

 

  
“闭嘴，牌皇。”

 

  
事情不过发生在几个小时前。这是两个比较轻松的任务，于是X因子分成了两队行动，所有人都毫发无损的回来了——除了Pietro，当然，严格来说，他也算是某种程度上的毫发无损，虽然多了一对兔子耳朵和一个尾巴，还暂时失去了自己的能力，由于被对方的某种特殊激光枪射中了的缘故。

 

  
“说真的，哪个反派制造出武器，不是为人置人于死地，而是为了让人变成兔子？”第二天的早餐桌上，Remy看着一步步走下楼梯的Pietro，忍不住吹了一声口哨，“奇怪的癖好——不过你能慢一些也是好事，我是说，某些方面。”

 

  
Pietro正被脑袋上那个突然出现的沉重耳朵搞得有些烦躁，他昨天晚上甚至没有睡好，Remy的话一下子点燃了他的起床气，兔子耳朵立刻竖了起来。他刚准备直接越过桌子揪住Remy的衣领再给他一拳，一个铁锅就挡在了两个人面前。

 

  
Lorna无奈地皱起眉，一面拿起三明治，说服自己接受当快银和牌皇出现在同一个场景时永远的日常，“我的天呐，我简直是在照顾两个叛逆期的小鬼。”

 

  
Pietro这才有些泄气地坐回自己的位子上，耳朵重新耷拉下来。Remy也低头专心于解决自己的早餐，虽然他的确诡异地想抬头再看一眼Pietro——他的兔子耳朵，老实说，虽然不是猫耳，但那真的挺可爱。

 

  
早餐之后，马上就有新任务送过来，并不是什么难事，所以北极星决定他们只需要过去一部分人，暂时失去能力的快银当然是毫无争议的留下了，另外还有牌皇和危境——最终他们由抽签决定。其他人走后，Pietro立刻钻到了楼上，Danger的去向不明，而Remy，Remy坐在客厅里重温他不知道已经看了多少遍的Star Trek。

 

  
三个小时过去，一切都很顺利，Remy觉得他这次甚至可以遵守他答应Lorna的“不要又和Pietro吵起来”的承诺。他放走了窝在怀里的三只小猫，准备去洗个澡，然而正当他只裹着一条浴巾、哼着Star Trek的主题曲走到公共浴室门前时，却发现里面已经有人了。

 

 

  
“谁在里面？”Remy刚问完这个问题，就开始觉得它有些愚蠢。现在这幢房子里只有三个人——其中一个还是不可能洗澡的机器人。

 

  
好吧，Remy耸耸肩，快银现在没有超能力，他不能指望对方像往常一样在三秒钟内出来了。当他正准备往回走，突然意识到有哪些地方不对劲。

 

  
里面没有水声，而且还有些古怪的声音。“你还好吗，Pietro？”Remy在门口提高了音量问道，没有回答——然而正常的Pietro一般会直接让他滚开。他立刻紧张了起来，脑海中闪过各种可能性。缺氧晕倒？被激光射中的副作用发作？叫Danger过来用她的能力检查一下是来不及了，Remy思考了两秒，还是直接炸开了浴室的门锁。

 

  
“Well.”

 

  
  
“滚出去，牌皇。”

 

 

  
Remy眨了眨眼睛。

 

  
  
眼下Pietro正坐在浴缸里，身上泛着不太正常的绯红色，头上的兔子耳朵颤抖着，一双湿漉漉的眼睛像是刚刚哭过似的，但这并不妨碍他照样试图恶狠狠地盯着这个突然闯进来的人，虽然那看起来一点儿威慑力都没有——其实原本也没多少。

 

  
  
Remy没有养过兔子，但是他还是有一些这方面的知识。这种比较“特殊”的动物，比如泰迪什么的，总是容易被无聊的人类当作色情笑话中的角色。他（难得）有些尴尬地沉默了十几秒——撞见自己的同事在浴室里这个样子，换作是谁都尴尬，即使那个谁是牌皇——然后做出了让Pietro日后觉得不可原谅他的第二件事。

 

  
  
“……好吧，你像那些公兔子一样发情了吗，Bunny Pietro？需要我帮你找一个真的Bunny Girl吗？”

 

  
  
Remy看了一眼Pietro泡在浴缸水里的下半身，又马上移开视线——老天，我在心虚些什么？又不是我害Pietro发情的。Remy这么想，并且完全没有意识到刚才那个句子多么糟糕。

 

  
  
不过更糟糕的是——Remy·阅妞无数·LeBeau，觉得自己硬了。

 

  
  
面对着这种情况。

 

  
  
不不，关键不在于他硬了，也不在于对象是个男人。而是那个人是他目前的同事，他最看不惯的银发小子。那小子眼下正浑身赤裸地坐在浴缸里，颤抖着低声喘息，这个场景却性感得不像话。老实说，Remy不得不承认，Pietro还是长得挺英俊的。

 

  
  
然而就算在这种状况下，Pietro还是那个Pietro，又不可能真的变成什么Buny Girl。Remy耸耸肩，想着先解决了Pietro的问题他可以再出去找个姑娘，“好吧，那么我想你可以……”

 

  
  
我收回刚才那个想法。在Pietro主动吻上Remy的嘴唇时，Remy这么想。

 

  
  
Pietro的吻毫无技巧，那简直只能称作咬，Remy在心里忍不住抱怨。他一面回应着那个吻，一面用手带上浴室的门，虽然门锁早在刚才被他弄坏了——希望Danger不要在这时候突然经过。

 

  
  
他轻而易举地就将Pietro压在了墙上，夺回了吻的主动权，用一种更深入、占有意味更浓厚的方式，直到他感到怀里的人逐渐放松了下来。Remy笑了一下，结束了和对方的唇舌纠缠，转而一路从上至下，从下巴至脖颈舔吻下来，而后用牙齿轻轻摩挲着挺立的乳尖。Pietro的喉咙里冒出几声舒服的呻吟。

 

  
  
“这么敏感，感觉你像是一整年都没做过爱似的。”Remy小声地说了一句，然后被扯了一下头发。

 

  
  
“我说对了？”

 

  
  
“你就不能闭嘴吗？”Pietro刚不耐烦地想反驳这个人，下身就立刻被一只手握住，惹得他浑身打了个激灵，“我才不啊……操！”

 

  
  
Remy在Pietro的腰上用力吮出一个吻痕，右手握住Pietro的阴茎。他很少帮别人做这种事，多数时候他的兴趣还是在姑娘身上，但对付Pietro已经足够了。银发的青年开始在Remy怀里不安分地扭动着身子——喔这他妈的实在是——

 

  
  
Remy带着老茧的手爱抚过他性器上的每一寸皮肤，快感与羞耻感一同冲击着他的大脑，头上的兔子耳朵也竖了起来，让他几乎无法思考，只是一心一意地沉迷于性爱的潮水中，软弱又无力地颤抖，喉咙里发出的声音一次比一次更甜腻。

 

  
  
“喜欢吗？”Remy吻了吻Pietro的脸，“你喜欢这样吗，Speedy？”

 

  
  
Pietro似乎听见Remy这么问了他一两次，但是他的理智已经没有办法去回答，原始的欲望驱使着他。他只是不自觉地尽力去紧贴着对方的身体，伸出双手搂住Remy的脖颈，就像个被驱使的机器人。

 

  
  
“嗯……哈啊……我……”

 

  
Pietro从前不是没有过性爱经历，也有几次自慰行为。然而这一次的感受和以往都不一样——更好，也许是因为他变成了什么该死的兔子的缘故，Pietro打死也不会承认是牌皇的技术好的——他努力地把那些感受触发的呻吟吞回喉咙里。然而如果有可能，他甚至会认为眼下自己正在天上。

 

  
  
就在这时，Remy却突然停下手中的动作，握住了那儿。

 

  
  
“你……”

 

  
问句还没来得及出口，狡猾的法国人眨了眨那双独特又迷人的眼睛，在Pietro耳边小声说道，“我可没说你现在可以射，我亲爱的。”

 

  
  
“……混球，那你想要怎么样？”Pietro有些生气地扯了一下Remy的头发，可惜使不出什么力气。

 

  
  
“别那么喊我，”Remy有些不满地咬了咬Pietro的脖颈，“喊我的名字，喊我Remy，然后——求我。”

 

  
  
“什……操你的，Remy LeBeau！”

 

  
  
“现在的情形明明恰好相反……”Remy低声笑了出来，这让Pietro简直想立刻给他一拳，但眼下他的大脑已经被Remy的手搞得一片混乱，Remy的舌头又开始重新在他的胸前打转。天杀的Remy LeBeau，这个人怎么能那么容易就知道怎么讨好他的身体？

 

  
  
“求我，Pietro。”Remy的声音倒是格外冷静，一对比更让Pietro加重了羞耻感。

 

  
  
“你他妈的……”Pietro咬了咬牙，一波波的快感浪潮带着他来到高潮边缘，然而不能释放的痛苦却又夹击着他。Pietro努力坚持了一会儿，看着Remy那双似乎带着魔力的眼睛，最终把脸埋进Remy的脖颈里，小声地说道：“…让我射，让我……Re……唔，求你……呃啊！”他甚至还没来得及说完，就开始了一阵激烈的痉挛，射在了Remy的手里。

 

  
  
“如你所愿，”Remy最后吻了吻刚经历高潮而眼神涣散的Pietro，“Lapin.”

 

  
  
浴室里弥漫着蒸腾的水汽和喘息声，空气中的淫靡气息暗示着一场性爱的结束。Pietro慢慢从激烈的快感中恢复过来，发现自己还被Remy搂在怀里。喔天呐，他简直不敢相信刚才发生了什么，他就这么被一只手给弄射了，高潮得一塌糊涂，更可怕的是那只手居然还是Remy LeBeau的——Pietro伸手扶住墙壁，正想把对方推开，却突然被横抱了起来。

 

  
  
“Remy LeBeau！”

 

  
  
“我在呢。”他回答，露出一个Remy LeBeau式的假笑，把Pietro抱进了浴缸里，接着自己也坐了进去——这个浴缸足够大，容纳两个人也绰绰有余。“你需要清洗一下。”

 

  
  
“……我自己来就可以了。”Pietro闷声回答，打算到另一头去，离Remy LeBeau远一些的地方，然而马上又被一只手搂着他的腰抱了回去，坐回到Remy的怀里，他能感觉到对方滚烫的阴茎摩擦着他的臀缝。

 

  
  
“你真的想要自己来？”Remy灼热的呼吸打在他耳边，一只手顺着Pietro的尾椎往下，开始揉他毛茸茸的兔子尾巴，“我会让你舒服得多，lapin，我保证。”

 

  
  
“谁他妈要你唔……”一阵快感电流般立刻从他的脊椎中迅速穿过。然而Pietro瞪大了眼睛惊讶的是另一件事——这家伙居然直接上手捂住了他的嘴！而后性感的法国嗓音在他的耳边响起，“你的明明就很想要我，Pietro。”

 

  
  
“你想要跪在地上，让我抓着你的头发操进你嘴里，被我顶出眼泪来，射得你满嘴都是我的精液，喔你说，你那张刻薄的小嘴能够吞得下我的老二吗？”Remy用两根指头慢慢地分开Pietro的嘴，按压着他的舌头。

 

  
  
“你想要我把你摁在浴缸边上，分开你的大腿从那儿插进去——可能用手指就够了是吗宝贝？用手指就能把你操到失去理智，你会哭着求我更快更深一些，然后尖叫着射出来，就像你刚才那样，老天，你知道你刚才的模样有多可爱吗？让人简直想把你关在笼子里，我的小白兔。”

 

  
  
这他妈的太疯狂了。Pietro深深地倒吸了一口气，绝望地发现自己的身体对这些下流话起了反应，他又硬了起来。燥热逼着他渴求着什么东西填满身体。而Remy正在抚摸着他的尾巴根，让他浑身又痒又麻。Pietro转过头去和Remy交换了一个咸湿的吻。

 

  
  
“我一定会杀了你的Remy LeBeau，唔……这次结束之后，我保证……”

 

  
  
“但是你现在想要，是吧，亲爱的？你想要我，想要我插进你的身体里，好孩子，打开腿，这样我才能——”Remy一面温柔地吻着Pietro的脖颈安抚他，一面往Pietro的后穴里塞进了第三根手指，Pietro觉得那儿被搅得又软又湿，却是从来没有过刺激和愉悦，他的阴茎完全硬了，前端渗出一些体液。该死的法国佬声音简直就像有魔力，Pietro日后这么想，眼下就真的将双腿张得更开了一些，好让Remy的手指更好地进入。“但你又会哭，哭着求我不要，不过，当然……”

 

  
“我并不会听。”

 

 

  
Remy把Pietro的手放在浴缸边上让他扶住，而后挺身将自己的阴茎送了进入。

 

  
  
“啊……不！别……！”虽然做了足够的扩张，然而没有经验让Pietro一下子紧张了起来，声音带出明显的哭腔，两只兔子耳朵竖得笔直，尾巴也开始抖动，疼痛带来的紧绷感让内壁不自觉地缩紧。Remy倒吸了一口气，把下意识想要爬开的Pietro拉了回来，狠狠地拍了一下他的臀部，“放轻松点，Pietro，你夹得太紧了。”

 

  
  
被掐着腰的Pietro只能任由对方在自己最隐秘的身体深处冲撞，幸而很快他就适应了Remy的节奏，快感开始逐渐代替痛感，甚至比刚才更甚。后入体位让他看不到Remy的表情，但他能听见那个人在他耳边问，声音是沾满了情欲的沙哑，“告诉我，Pietro，我是不是第一个上你的人？”

 

  
  
“告诉我，我是不是第一个进入你这里的？”Remy亲吻着Pietro后背上的肌肉安抚对方，同时问道。然而Pietro似乎已经听不清他在说些什么了，只能发出断断续续的呻吟甚至哭泣，在猛烈的抽插中他已经濒临极限，连叫喊声都没了什么力气。

 

  
  
最终两个人几乎是同时到了高潮，Remy射在了Pietro里面，老实说他通常不会这么做，但这个银发的青年总让人有一种——好吧，挺想欺负他的欲望。牌皇做了个鬼脸，Pietro并没有看到，他目前只是有些无力地躺在Remy的怀里，不太均匀地喘着气，皮肤上的潮红还未完全褪去。两只兔子耳朵垂在头顶。Remy伸手轻轻捏了捏它们，果然惹来Pietro立刻抬头瞪着他。

 

  
  
Remy吻了吻他的额头，“谢谢款待，lapin。”

 

  
  
“……滚蛋，牌皇。”

 

  
  
“还有两天呢。”

 

  
  
“滚，马上。”  
  



End file.
